Storm
by Creepy-Pasta
Summary: Spoilers for "A Single Pale Rose". Connie will always be there for Steven and not just to fight by his side, but to bandage his wounds and give him a shoulder to cry on when he needs it.


Connie hated thunderstorms.

As a toddler, they terrified her to the point where she would run to her parents' room and sleep with them for the night. Now that she was older and a more mature, she found that sleeping through a thunderstorm was easy.

But tonight was different.

Connie had been lying in her bed for close to an hour, unable to sleep. She was tired, of course, today's events from violin class, tryouts for fencing (Steven had been the one who insisted she does it) and then staying for a Parent Teacher Conference until 10 at night. Needless to say, she was exhausted.

But she couldn't fall asleep.

It didn't make sense. Connie had tried everything: Drinking milk, counting sheep, even flipped her mattress over to try the other side, but nothing was working for her. It was like her brain just refused to shut off.

Finally, she came to the point where she was comfortable enough to fall into a light daze.

Then someone knocked on her window and any chances of a good night's rest quickly evaporated into mist.

Annoyed and bitterly tired, Connie threw off her blankets and stomped over to her window. She couldn't identify who it was, nor was she concern about a possible intruder. If anyone were to try to hurt her they would be in for a nasty surprise. With all of Pearl's training, Connie had developed her body into a personal weapon; she could counter almost any attack.

Connie shoved the window up with more force than necessary if her parents didn't hear that, then surely they must have heard Connie scream: "WHAT!" To the visitor, her bloodshot eyes reflecting murder.

There was a pitiful whimper. "H-Hi, Connie…"

Immediately her fury was doused, realizing what she had done, Connie grabbed the person by his thick arm and yanked him inside her dark room. "S-Steven, what are you doing here, it's so late and why are you out in a thunderstorm!"

Her friend shushed her, shoving his chubby hands over her mouth and both held their breath, straining to listen for Connie's parents, sleeping downstairs.

They sighed in relief upon hearing Doug's snoring. Connie's mom was working a late shift tonight.

Connie pushed her friend's hands away, and frowned, her eyes flickering with concern. "Steven, what happened? Is everything okay? Are you hurt?"

She gasps watching tears flow down Steven's face in twin rivers over his flush cheeks.

Connie cupped Steven's cheek, wiping the wet streaks with her brown thumb and speaking in a soft even voice. "Steven, tell me what happened."

The half-gem spilled like a bucket of water, everything he had learned within the last few hours rushed out in babbling, stuttering and sniffing sentences, most of which were hard to make out due to his sobbing, but for the most part, Connie understood.

Rose Quartz was Pink Diamond.

The truth was earth-shattering, to say the least. For as long as Connie had known the Crystal Gems, she was always informed that Rose stood against the diamonds, and had shattered her creator, Pink in rebellion.

As it turned out, the shattering had been staged by Pink, disguised as Rose, and Pearl.

Connie could remember being fused with Steven when they were stranded on an unknown planet. During that night they had a dream about Pink Diamond. Steven had told her about his dreams of Blue Diamond, so this wasn't anything new, but they could _feel_ what Pink was feeling. Her frustrations over being ignored left a nostalgic taste in Stevonnie's mouth.

For Steven, it was because of the Crystal Gems, who were very hesitant about him coming along on missions.

Connie empathizes Pink's frustration because of her over-protective parents. They had treated her like a child and controlled every detail of her life.

Steven admitted to Connie that the feelings he felt while dreaming about Pink were more real than his dreams with Blue. Now it all made sense.

And to top this all off, Sapphire had run away, teleporting to some random place across the planet.

In short, Steven's universe was falling apart at the seams.

"Oh Steven," Connie stepped in to give her friend a hug. "I'm so sorry, I-I can't…"

"It's my fault."

Her eyes shooting wide open, Connie pulled herself away. Steven was staring solemnly at the carpet floor. "If I hadn't asked Pearl questions, if-if I had just left things alone, then maybe this wouldn't have happened."

"Steven…"

"It's my fault, Connie. It's my fault that Ruby and Sapphire are separated, it's my fault the Diamonds attacked and almost took you and everyone else away and it's my fault that the world was almost destroyed because of my stupid MOTHER!" He tore a pillow off the bed and chucked it at the wall.

Connie couldn't move. She had never seen Steven act so feral before, not even when they were attacked at her mom's hospital, he always held back.

When they were fighting Jasper before she was corrupted.

When they were stuck on the planet and were arguing over whether they should eat the alien bird-thing or not, Steven didn't want to kill it because it was cute.

When everyone was captured and nearly taken to Homeworld, Steven sacrificed himself to stop them from becoming casualties.

But now that had all changed. Steven was at his breaking point.

Luckily the ruckus didn't disturb her father sleeping downstairs. Still, Connie didn't want to take any chances and instead gently touch Steven's shoulder. "Easy," she led him to sit on the edge of her bed. "Let's talk about this. Here." Connie picked up another pillow and laid it on his lap. "Just do what I do and put it on your face and scream as loud as you can, it will make you feel better."

Steven gawked at her, "You actually do this? Why?"

She shrugged, "Sometimes I get upset, at myself, or my parents, sometimes I feel like the world is collapsing on me and I just want to let it all out. I learned that doing this really helps. Go ahead and try."

He hesitated, but picked up the sea-foam green cushion and shoved his face into its softness and screamed. The pillow muffled the sounds so only the four walls could hear him.

When he pulled his head back, his cheeks were flushed and his eyes were puffy and pink. Connie simpered and hugged him again. Steven sighed, relaxing under her touch and snuggling close.

Outside, Connie could hear the storm getting worse, the rain was falling hard on the roof of her house, with winds picking up speeds, and lightning streaking across the dark skies, but she was happily content to rest here cuddling with Steven...

"… I 'tay 'ere?"

"Hmm?" Connie wondered, waking up from her light snooze.

Steven asked again, his voice much clearer this time. "Can I stay here tonight? I don't want to walk back home in this weather."

She regarded him with a surprised look, "You mean you didn't take Lion with you?"

Steven shook his head, "Lion was asleep and I didn't want to wake him up. He's pretty cute when he's dreaming about chasing lizards." He chuckled a little.

Connie knew she should be upset. Her friend basically traveled who knows how far in the pouring rain to come and see her.

But that was such a Steven thing to do. How can she be mad at him, especially now when he's been through so much?

"Of course, Steven, you're more than welcome to stay."

He smiled, his eyes glaze over with a sleepy daze. "Thanks, Connie, you're the best-yawn-I love you." Then he closes his eyes and lies down on the bed, snoring contently.

Connie simpers again and then kiss his cheek. "I love you too, Steven."

She knew that he only meant it as a friend, but she meant it as something more.

Someday she'll tell him, but today wasn't that day.

With that in mind, Connie laid herself down for a long evening's nap, the heavy rain outside lulling her to sleep like a mother's lullaby.

Maybe she doesn't hate storms after all.

* * *

 **AN: Welcome everyone to my first ever Steven Universe Fanfiction and my first Steven/Connie one-shot. Now originally I was planning on making this a chapter story (I have the outline written out and everything) but I figured I would leave this as a one-shot and see how it works.**

 **I don't know about any of you, but I'm happy we finally learned what happened to Pink Diamond and her "shattering". While it wasn't the reveal I was expecting, I love it none the less. I hope you guys enjoy this little one-shot. If I have the time I might turn it into a chapter story, but we'll see.**

 **Thank you guys so much. I love you! :D**


End file.
